


What She Taught Me

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: We did everything together. I was her sun and she was my moon; we both needed each other. The best days of my life seemed to be when I was with her. When did everything change? How could it have ended? I guess she didn't need me as much as I needed her.





	What She Taught Me

I finish packing my final box and lug it into the large moving van. As I'm walking into the almost completely cleared out kitchen I stop in my tracks when I notice a small stack of photographs innocently lying on the table. My breath hitches as I notice a particular photo I haven't seen in years. I grab the photo and take it to my room, which is already bare of everything. The photo is of me and my childhood best friend. Our moms were great friends for their entire lives and were pregnant with us at the same time. Similar to them, we were inseparable since the beginning of our lives as well, growing up side by side. We did everything together. I was her sun and she was my moon; we both needed each other. It was a beautiful friendship. I rub my finger over the photo, caressing it delicately. Our faces beamed at the camera, tangled in a hug as we made a blanket fort on the floor. It seemed like a lifetime ago the picture was taken.

Our friendship was pure and true; she was one of the most fierce, loyal, and trustworthy people in my life. From the playground madness in elementary to the drama-filled stage of middle school, she had my back and I had hers. We spent every second possible together. The best days of my life seemed to be when I was with her. I sigh, thinking we'll never have those bright days again. When did everything change? How could it have ended? I guess she didn't need me as much as I needed her.

Reflecting on the past once you're older makes you realize things you didn't notice before. Such as the days where she preferred a boy's company over mine. Or when she declined sleepovers with excuses I could now tell was blatant lies. But I didn't know any better. She was my best friend. The friend who knew everything about me and loved me and only wanted the best for me. When she started distancing herself I told myself, "She just needs some space, but we'll always be the close-knit friends we've always been."

But I was comforting myself; lying to my heart so it didn't break. I was losing my best friend and there was nothing I could do about it. Her personality, attitude, even her outfits, and grades- it seemed every aspect of her life was drastically changing, and not for the better. It took a long time for me to finally accept that she was no longer the girl I loved and adored. She was merely a stranger with a familiar face. Tears slid down my face and fell onto the photo.

My heart felt as hollow and empty as the room I was in. My sobs echoed pitifully against the walls as I bitterly wiped my tears.  
Despite all she put me through, I still love and miss her. Despite the times she put me down, told people my secrets, or tried to ruin opportunities in my life, I continued to forgive her and prayed she would change. But she didn't. It was a hectic trial in my life, but there was no way to avoid it. She was the first friend I had made, and the first one I had lost. The storm I was put through taught me a lot of things. It taught me not to put all my energy and love into a single person. I need to love myself first and to love on the people that love me back. It taught me how to be a better friend; what to do and evidently, what not to do. I had put up with my best friend's changed persona for so long, but once I realized what a true friendship was, I didn't need to hold on anymore. Similar to how I'm packing up my belongings and welcoming a fresh start somewhere else because it's best for me, I had to do that with my friend as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment/kudos!  
> If you liked this I have similar writing on my account.   
> I also have some poetry; ranging from cute and fluffy to dark and depressing lol.


End file.
